


Caught Masturbating

by deansapplepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansapplepie/pseuds/deansapplepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While pleasuring himself, Castiel hears Dean yell out his name. When he goes to check on him, he wasn't expecting what he got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Masturbating

Cas sat mere inches from Dean as they watched the new Avengers movie. He found it extremely difficult to focus on the action with a half naked hunter beside him. He pretended to be in to it though, Dean was enjoying it. While he was admiring the six pack Dean was showing off, a loud BANG brought him back to reality.

"Woah!" He gulped.

Dean turned and looked at him, giggling. "I knew you weren't paying attention to the movie. It was just a car crash. Jeez, calm down."

Cas narrowed his eyes and turned back to the movie. He wasn't watching for long before he decided to look at Dean again. He wasn't trying to make it obvious that he was checking Dean out, but somehow Dean knew.

"If you want me that bad, we can head off to the bedroom." Dean snorted without turning his head from the TV.

Cas' eyes widened. "I.. Really?"

Dean turned his head surprised. "No, Cas, I was kidding. I'm not gay." He said the last part quickly.

"Oh." Cas tightened his jaw to hide the disappointment.

Dean reached for the remote and turned the TV off. "I.. Think I'm going to go to bed." He said getting up. "Um, night."

Cas watched Dean leave the room. He fucked up. He needed to remember that not everything humans said were meant to be taken literally. Sarcasm was something he couldn't get a hold of. He decided he was just going to go to bed as well. He made a fool of himself and now Dean probably doesn't want to be around him.

"Fuck." He muttered.

When he got to his room, he closed the door a little too hard.

...

After lying there for about an hour, Cas concluded he couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Dean.

He slid his boxers off and awkwardly took hold of his member. He slowly began to move his hand up and down.

After Cas had sex with April, he decided to explore the world of orgasms, because damn they felt good. The Internet was a new friend of his. He discovered that when humans needed someone in that way, they would think about them while masturbating.

He closed his eyes and began to imagine Dean riding his dick slowly. He pinched his nipple when he thought Dean would bite it. He felt himself up as he imagined Dean would. In his mind Dean began moving faster, so he adjusted the speed of his hand.

Just as he was getting in to it, he heard Dean yell out his name. His full name. He abandoned his dick and pulled his boxers back up. There was a need in Dean's voice that he'd never heard before. Cas let his mind wander. Was Dean in trouble? Should he grab a knife? He rushed out his door and in to Deans room.

He wasn't expecting what he saw. Dean was completely naked, sprawled out on his bed. One hand clutched the sheets and the other was wrapped around his dick. His eyes shot open when Cas gasped. Cas watched Dean with wide eyes as the hunter scrambled for his blankets and tried to cover himself up.

"It's not what it looks like, Cas." Dean said slowly.

Cas just closed the door and walked to Dean's bed.

"Stand up." He said quiet but firm.

"Uh, what?" Dean questioned.

"Stand. Up." Cas repeated.

Dean did as he was told, but covered his junk with his hands.

"Come here." Cas locked eyes with the confused hunter as he stepped towards him.

Once Dean was standing inches from him, Castiel grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the wall. His growl was barely audible, but he knew Dean heard him.

Dean breathed out slowly. "Fuck, Cas."

Castiel smirked and grabbed his face kissing him roughly. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you? How many times I've imagined my name come out of your mouth?" Cas demanded.

Dean moved his hands from his cock and up in to Cas' hair. He tried to push the other on to the bed but Cas quickly flipped them around so he was on top.

"Damn Cas.. I never pinned you as a dom."


End file.
